


No disruption

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Post "Lian Yu": Oliver gets a message from Felicity to meet her at a hotel in secret. This time, their talk will not get interrupted.





	No disruption

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I last wrote and posted an Olicity fic! I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a comment!

Oliver stood in his mayoral office and looked over Star City. It felt good to be home. On his desk behind him was a huge pile of paperwork that needed to be done. But for now Oliver just let it be and was glad that he and those he loved were still alive. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Like always, he opened the new message with the fear that something bad had happened. But when he read Felicity's message, a smile spread across his face. 

“Please come to Golden Star Hotel, Room 324. Make sure no one sees you. Your GA suit is not necessary. Felicity”

Oliver read Felicity's message three times before he closed it and looked up the Golden Star Hotel on Google Maps. It said that he would need 17 minutes to get there. Well, normal people would need 17 minutes. Seven minutes later he arrived at the building next to the Golden Star Hotel and observed the windows on the third floor. Of course, Felicity had booked a room with a balcony. She had hung a red towel over the balustrade as a sign for him. As soon as he had landed on the balcony, Felicity opened the door. 

“Come in. Quick!” 

He stepped inside and looked at Felicity curiously. She wore a short red dress with matching bright red lipstick and had her hair pulled up into her usual ponytail.

“Please give me your phone,” she extended her hand. Without a second thought, Oliver immediately handed it to her. But he couldn't help but ask: “Why?”

“I gonna turn it off.”

“But…,” Oliver started in confusion, “I never turn off my phone.” Never since it could mean life or death.

“Exactly. And that's just one of the reasons why we always get interrupted. We go out on our first date – a bomb goes off. We have sex for the first time and then we immediately get separated. We go to live away from all the trouble, and the trouble finds us again. So this time, we are doing this the right way. I haven't told anyone that we are here tonight and I booked the room under a fake name.”

“Felicity, why are we here?” Oliver asked. 

“Oliver, we need to talk. On Lian Yu I told you that I regret a lot of things when it comes to us. But I regret most that we never really got to talk about...about us...about how we felt after I broke off the engagement.” 

Oliver nodded. He knew that this talk had to come and he wanted it, too. But at the same time, he felt really nervous. This special kind of nervousness only Felicity could cause. He remembered the way she had kissed him on Lian Yu. Subconsciously his gaze wandered from Felicity's eyes to her lips. 

Felicity seemed to have noticed his gaze because she smiled and warned: “And I won't get drunk and kiss you until we have finished this talk.”

“Okay,” Oliver grinned.

“Let's sit down,” Felicity suggested and pointed at two chairs she had apparently placed across from each other for this very purpose.   
Oliver sat down, folding his hands in his lap. Felicity leaned back in her chair.

“Oliver, I've missed you,” she began.

He understood the true meaning behind these words and replied softly: “I've missed you, too.”

He had missed her touch, hugging her, light kisses on the forehead and giving her backrubs. He had missed all that and so much more even though he had seen Felicity every day. 

“And I...I think I understand better than I did before...why you kept things to yourself, why...why you are the way you are. And that made me realize...I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if...you know... weren't you. And I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you. Our last near death experience showed me once again that there's no sense in dangling maybes, saying what if. We live in the present and we just have to live with what happened in the past,” Felicity paused. And Oliver took the opportunity to say: “Yeah, but that's easier said than done.”

“Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy,” Felicity said, repeating Oliver's word back to him, and took his hands in hers. “Oliver I want us to get back together. And I don't want to take it one step at a time anymore. I'd rather go all the way. We've been through too much already. We were never, you know, like an average couple...I saw you shirtless way before we even kissed for the first time.” 

Oliver grinned and looked down at their intertwined hands.

“Normal rules of getting back together after a breakup...they don't really apply to us,” Felicity continued, “but I know this: I haven't really slept in over a year because I only feel safe when I'm with you. The loft is too big without you.” 

She had stopped talking and looked at him with warm, open eyes. He just looked back at her, enjoying the fact that he could stare at her without worrying that she'd evade his eyes. 

“So what do you say?” she asked when he didn't reply because he was too amazed by what was happening right now.

“Yes,” he simply said. 

“What?” she replied and looked so adorable in her confusion.

“Yes, I want us to get back together, too. I had always hoped that you would say that. I tried…,” he paused, searching for the right words. Felicity had spoken so eloquently earlier but he had had no time, no warning to prepare a speech of his own. “I tried to pretend like I wasn't in love with you anymore. Tried to move on from you. But Felicity, I don't want to lie anymore...not even to myself. I love you, Felicity. I'll always love you,” Oliver told her and it felt so good to say those words again. They had been so often on the tip of his tongue in the past year. He had wanted to say them late at night when Felicity had left the bunker, when he had returned from a dangerous mission and basically every time they had hung up the phone.

Felicity looked at him in amazement. She stood up, gently pulling him up with her. 

“Are we already done talking?” Oliver asked, not really surprised. It had always been like this with them. They were both so passionate. Over a year of build up for this was enough. Just like Oliver, Felicity didn't seem like she wanted to hold back even a second longer. 

“Oliver...,” Felicity whispered and then she was kissing him. This time Oliver was prepared and placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer toward him. She reached her arms around his neck and hold on to him tight. She still had her heels on which made their high different a considerable amount smaller. But soon, just kissing wasn't enough. 

Felicity kicked off her heels and whispered: “To the bed.”

“So that's why you booked a hotel room for this 'talk',” Oliver said, fainting innocence.

Felicity laughed. “Carry me?,” she suggested.

Oliver didn't need to be asked that twice. He lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her the few steps over to the king sized bed. He sat down with Felicity sitting on his lap and gently removed the hair band from her ponytail. Her soft hair fell down over her shoulders. Oh, she was so beautiful. 

As they took of their clothes, his mind wandered back to their night in Nanga Parbat. Back then, everything had been so new. They had discovered each other in a completely new way. But now it felt like coming home. Everything about Felicity was so familiar to Oliver. He knew how to kiss Felicity, knew where to touch her and what words to whisper into her ear. 

“So this happened?” Felicity said as they were lying next to each other. Oliver's head rested on his arm so he could look down at her. 

“I'm glad it did,” Oliver replied, echoing their special night together over two years ago. “How much time do we have alone?”

“A lot. Why?”

“Because I would love to stay here.”

“Me too. Well, we can't leave Star City again. You are very much needed here, Mr. Mayor. But we can stay here at least for another day,” Felicity told him, gently stroking his shoulder.

“You know what I'd really like to do right now?” Oliver asked.

“What?”

“Fall asleep with you in my arms,” Oliver whispered.

“Yes. Yes, that's a great idea. I don't think I remember the last time we had a full night's sleep,” Felicity replied. She pulled him back so that he was lying on his back and she could rest her head on his chest. 

There was just one more thing Oliver needed to know before he could fall asleep: “And you will still be there when I wake up?” He didn't want to sound so scared but he was. It had been a recurrent nightmare of his...and every time when he had woken up, Felicity hadn't been lying next to him to reassure him that she really was fine. 

Felicity nodded and told him: “Of course. I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
